Die Wahrheit der Nacht
by Strange Music
Summary: Bosco denkt über sich und Faith nach. Kein shipper nur Musing. Die Shipper werden noch abgetippt


Das ist jetzt eigentlich nicht an Beispiel für eine gute Gegenwart Fiction anzusehen. Das gibt es andere Schreiber als mich um das zu beweisen. Aber vielleicht das es nicht ganz mit einen Besuch beim Zahnarzt zu vergleichen ist.   
  
Außerdem ist es wahrscheinlich merkbar Zeiten her seit ich meine letzte Geschichte auf Deutsch geschrieben habe.  
  
Ich bin keine gute Schreiberin. Ich wünschte ich könnte das von mir sagen. Aber das wäre gelogen. Alles was ich tue ist das ich mich bemühe die Bilder in meinen Kopf in einer Art niederzuschreiben in der sie auch für andere ersichtlich sind.   
  
Manchmal klappt es manchmal nicht (das zu entscheiden liegt beim Leser) und sollte an mehr als an der Zeitform ;)  
  
Mal wieder was Deutsches...also nicht wundern. Habe ich für eine andere Seite geschrieben, eine art Herrausforderung.   
  
Die Wahrheit der Nacht   
  
Es ist spät.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde vor Dienstschluß.  
  
Es ist die Zeit in der entweder viel zu viel passiert, oder überhaupt nichts.  
  
So wie heute.  
  
Ich sehe wie sie versucht, mit den letzen Resten ihres Kaffees, wach zu bleiben. Schwer, wenn jede Minute sechshundert Sekunden zu haben scheint und die Lider das zehnfache an Gewicht haben scheinen.   
  
Als ich das sehe reiche ich ihr meinen noch halbvollen Kaffeebecher mit einer Tüte Zucker. Sie braucht ihn definitive dringender als ich. Den schließlich hatte ich, im Gegensatz zu ihr, nicht die ganze Nacht mit meinen grippekranken Sohn verbracht.   
  
Ich würde ihr anbieten sie in einer halben Stunde zu wecken. wenn ich wüßte das sie das Angebot annehmen würde. Aber da war ihr, ihr Stolz im Weg. Nicht die letzte halbe Stunde, die würde sie auch noch schaffen.  
  
Das ich sie heute nach Hause fahren werde ist außer Zweifel. Auch wenn sie es zuerst ablehnen wird, weiß sie doch das es manche, wenn auch sehr wenige, Diskussionen gibt in denen ich meinen Kopf sowieso durchsetze. Die erste Ablehnung ist mittlerweile nur mehr Routine als der wirkliche/ehrliche Wunsch sich um diese Zeit noch in die Hochbahn zu begeben. Die Art von Routine die man sich halt angewöhnt wenn man seit 9 Jahren zusammenarbeitet.   
  
Sie schüttet den Zucker in den Kaffee und trinkt ihn in großen Zügen.   
  
"Danke" flüstert sie erleichtert als der Kaffee Wirkung zu zeigen scheint.   
  
"Hey, wozu sind Partner sonst da?"  
  
Der Satz kommt leider nicht so salopp heraus wie er hätte klingen sollen und ich merke, daß sie den Unterton gemerkt hat.   
  
Ich sehe wie sie für einige Augenblicke überlegt und sich einige Antworten in ihren Blick bilden. Letztendlich gewinnt jedoch die angenehme Ruhe des Augenblickes und ihre einzige Antwort erscheint in einen dankbaren Lächeln.   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment weiche ich ihren Blick aus, aus Angst das sie meine Gedanken genauso klar sehen könnte wie ich sie gerade in Ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Als ich wieder zurücksehe hat sie Ihren Blick wieder auf das Haus das wir bewachen gerichtet.   
  
Sache ist, ich weiß alle Antworten die sie hätte geben können auf meine ungewollte Frage. Einige scherzhaft, einige sarkastisch und einige schmerzhaft aber leider wahr. Das traurige ist das sie in allen Recht gehabt hätte, besonders in den letzen. Seien wir ehrlich sogar. in denen die sie nur in Scherz gegeben hätte. Den was sie in Scherz sagen würde war schon lange Wahrheit für mich.   
  
Fakt ist.  
  
Ich weiß manchmal nicht weshalb sie immer noch mein Partner ist. Weshalb sie nicht eines Tages aufwacht und erkennt das sie einen besseren Partner an Ihrer Seite haben könnte. Einen Partner der sie nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Wahnsinn und in die Weißglut treibt.   
  
Und als ob sie meine Gedanken und meinen Blick fühlen würde dreht sie sich nochmals mit einen kurzen Lächeln zu mir. Ein ehrliches Lächeln. Kein gezwungenes ‚Bosco hat mal wieder Blödsinn gemacht' Lächeln das ich in letzter Zeit viel zu oft von Ihr gesehen habe.   
  
Ich weiß nicht wann wir das letzte Mal einen Moment wie diesen gehabt hatten.  
  
Einfach ein angenehmer Moment der Ruhe in einer Zeit in der das Leben oft alles andere war.   
  
Und es ist in Moment wie diesen, das entgegen allen Gedanken das sie einen anderen Partner verdienen würde, ich mir trotzdem das Leben ohne sie an meiner Seite nicht vorstellen könnte. Da war niemand außer Ihr den ich so vertrauen würde.  
  
Sully und Davis sind beides gute Polizisten. Aber das schon beinahe Synchrone abstimmen unserer Handlungen. Die Art mich ohne Worte mit ihr zu verständigen. Das konnte ich nur mit ihr.   
  
Sully und Davis waren gute Freunde. Selbst wenn, würden weder Sully noch ich das je offen zugeben würden. Sie waren gute temporäre Partner. Aber permanent könnte ich mir keinen der beiden vorstellen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß die beiden miteinander beweiten glücklicher waren.  
  
Da ist eine Vertrautheit zu ihr, die von mehr stammt als nur den Jahren die wir als Partner verbracht haben. Sie weiß Dinge über mich die ich bis jetzt noch niemanden erzählt habe. Nicht mal Freunden die ich schon länger kenne als sie. Und schon gar nicht temporären Beziehungflammen wie Nicole.   
  
Sie weiß Sachen über mich die andern in die Flucht getrieben haben. Sie hat mich in Launen erlebt die so manch anderen den Rest gegeben haben.   
  
Sie ist oft wütend auf mich und meiner Einstellung dem Leben gegenüber. Und zu sagen das unsere Diskussionen manchmal in einer hitzige Debatte enden wäre eine sehr starke Untertreibung.   
  
Aber trotzdem ist sie noch da, an meiner Seite.   
  
Ich mache mir nicht vor. Ich weiß das selbst sie eines Tages den Punkt erreichen wird, wo sie es nicht mehr länger ertragen kann. Wo sie eines Tages aufwachen wird und merken wird das sie einen Fehler macht. Es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür. Nur diese kleine Stimme in mir die mir sagt das es passieren wird.   
  
In meinen Leben hat noch nie etwas gehalten das gut war.   
  
Und sie zu treffen war das beste was mir je passiert ist.  
  
"Bosco?" Sie sieht mich mit einen fragenden Blick an. Als sie merkt das ich aus meinen Gedanken erwacht bin führt sie meinen Blick zur Uhr am Amaturenbrett.  
  
Das war es also, was sie so verwundert hat. Eine Minute nach Schichtende und ich hatte meinen Fuß noch nicht am Gaspedal.   
  
"Warst du irgendwo interessanter?" fragt sie mit einen Schmunzeln.  
  
"Ja" zucke ich mit den Schultern als ich beginne alles für die Fahrt zum Revier herzurichten  
  
"Kenne ich die Dame?" Sie war hatte Unrecht und Recht in der gleichen Frage. Keine leichte Sache wenn man mich fragt. Aber Dienstschluß war keine Zeit für tiefsinnige Antworten, also warf ich nur ein "Vielleicht" über die Schulter und beginne der Wagen zu starten.  
  
Ich lebe also in gewisserweise, warten auf den Tag an dem sie sich einschneidet das ihr Leben mit einen anderen Partner leichter sein würde, wissend das er kommen wird, aber trotzdem hoffend das er nie passieren wird.   
  
Das Ende  
  
Nur mit Rechtschreibprüfung behandelt. Da mein Drucker den Geist aufgegeben hat. Außerdem sind leider meine Betaleser leider nur für Sentinel, A-Team, Roswell und LOTR Slash zuständig. 


End file.
